


Code 001530 - Chapter 1

by Kohrean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, M/M, Multi, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohrean/pseuds/Kohrean
Summary: Hachi Kobayashi is a 12-year-old boy, thrown into the real world and robbed of everything. Kidnapped by human traffickers, Hachi quickly learns about the cruel society. He soon escapes and runs into a man. The man, seemingly nice, takes care of Hachi. However, it soon changed and Hachi needed to be on the road again--alone. He fled to the Leaf, trying to run away from everything that has happened to him. With him trying to protect his clan and himself, he has nowhere to return to. Thrown into the academy and in team 7, there is only so much he can do to stop the past from chasing him. After all, he's only a child. A child who was robbed of everything.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sai/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hachi Kobayashi is a 12-year-old boy, thrown into the real world and robbed of everything. Kidnapped by human traffickers, Hachi quickly learns about the cruel society. He soon escapes and runs into a man. The man, seemingly nice, takes care of Hachi. However, it soon changed and Hachi needed to be on the road again--alone. He fled to the Leaf, trying to run away from everything that has happened to him. With him trying to protect his clan and himself, he has nowhere to return to. Thrown into the academy and in team 7, there is only so much he can do to stop the past from chasing him. After all, he's only a child. A child who was robbed of everything.

“Don’t miss me too much, my dear.” I heard the Doctor said, slowly caressing my face. My face scrunched into one of distaste. He flashed me a smile.

“Aww, don’t make that face. I know you’re going to miss me.” I kept silent as he waited for me to respond. I heard him sigh in disappointment before he walked up the stairs to freedom.   
He was on his way to the market which was about a 25-minute walk from where we were. This gave me at least an hour to get out of this hell hole. My body was still weak from the drugs that the Doctor force-fed me. The drugs were chakra enhancers, although I don’t know what for, I don’t want to stick around and find out. 

I don’t know how long I was kept inside of this basement, but it was long enough for me to find out the escape routes. There were two windows that were placed on the ground level leading to the outside, meaning if I were to escape from there, I could easily run out. There was also a door that led to the ground level of the Doctor’s house, but I did not want to go there. There are too many risks such as being caught by his henchmen that were sleeping on the same floor. My only chance is the windows. I tried to focus chakra into my forehead. I knew it didn’t work the other times that I tried, but I was desperate. I didn’t have enough time and I was too impatient to make up a foolproof plan on the spot.

I needed to use the jutsu. I pleaded in my head for the jutsu to work, constantly putting chakra into my forehead. Come on, focus I thought.

10 minutes had passed and I was exhausted. My chakra reserves weren’t that great, so I knew that the jutsu wouldn’t last long, but I just needed 15 minutes. I was about to lose hope when I suddenly felt it.

My body was rejuvenated with energy. I grinned at my success and quickly rubbed my wrists together to try and get the ropes off. I was tied to a chair with my wrists bound. While frantically rubbing my wrists free, I leaned forward to get the rope that was tying me to the chair. I bit the rope and started sawing through with my teeth. My hands were freed first and with the ropes, half-chewed off, I easily grabbed at the rope and snapped it off. I quickly untied my feet and sprinted to the window.

The window was high up, making me use the lab tables that were around to climb to the windows. While I was preparing to climb the windows, I noticed a few kunai and shuriken. I smirked as I snatched the few weapons and placed them in my bag which I also happened to steal from the Doctor. 

I climbed out through the window and carefully latched it closed. Making some cautionary steps forward, I glanced around the empty lawn, making sure that everything was safe. Once I made sure that no one was watching me for an ambush, I raced out of the lawn. 

As I sprinted ahead, I saw a forest. Knowing that this would be my chance at freedom, I ran towards the green trees that seemed to welcome my presence.   
However, soon I was beginning to feel tired. My eyes were closing, making me panic. If the jutsu wears off, I would only be an empty shell and I would be easily caught. I used the last of the jutsu to find a hiding spot, which happened to be on top of the trees where thick branches and leaves were shrouded together. 

As the jutsu was finally wearing off and my senses dulled, I pulled myself up to the tree and fell into a deep sleep. 

When I woke up, I was more than happy to wake up to someplace that wasn’t filled with medicine and drugs. Instead, I was greeted by the sounds of trees rustling in the wind and animals that scattered the forest floors. 

I hopped off the tree, landing not so gracefully and stumbled across the floor. I straightened myself out, brushing any dirt off of my clothes and checking my bag to see the weapons I possessed. Once I checked my surroundings and noticing where I originally came from, I took off in the opposite direction. 

I knew that I needed to get out of this forest and fast. Preferably, in the general direction that I didn’t come from. They were probably searching for me now, but I couldn’t let them catch me. I just barely had a taste of freedom, nothing can make me go back to that damned Doctor.

I jumped over tree stumps and bushes, making sure that none of my movements were wasted. I can’t afford to mess up and injure myself. I need to be quick, but efficient in actions.   
This continued on for three more days. I rested up on the treetops which provided me shelter and protection. Although during the night, my mini shelter didn’t provide me with any warmth. However, I couldn’t risk making a fire, which would make it easier to track me. I used my bag as a pillow and scrunched up my clothes around my body to provide at least a little bit of heat. During daylight, I ran as much as I could, only stopping for water in nearby springs or small rivers. I did everything I could so I didn’t get dehydrated, but my hunger started to grow immensely. Though there was little that I could do to satisfy it. I don’t know much about plants or fungi enough for me to eat any of the wild berries or mushrooms growing in the forest. I also am not fast enough to catch an animal, not that I would want to do that anyway. Plus killing an animal means having to cook it, which would lead me to make a fire, and fires means that I’ll be easily caught. However, I still needed something. Water can’t be the only thing in my system.

As these thoughts kept bombarding my brain, I realized that I reached the edge of the forest. Before I went out, I decided to hang out around the edge to see if anyone else was there.  
I checked the clearing from a tree and was stunned to see a massive gate. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” A voice startled me, making me almost fall out of the tree that I was in. I glanced down at the voice and saw a man with grey hair and a covered face. He stared at me with questioning eyes, probably wondering why a dirt ridden boy was snooping around in a forest.

“W-what?” I stuttered, my voice was raspy from not talking for so long.

He raised an eyebrow at me. “I said, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” I replied in a nonchalant tone.

“Sure, so what are you doing snooping around the village in a tree, huh?” His voice held a disbelieving intonation.

“I’m just passing by... And I’m not snooping around.” I scoffed, jumping down from my tree. He blinked, looking at me with suspicion, which I didn’t blame him. 

“Well, either way, to enter the village, you need permission from the Hokage. Let’s go.” Immediately after he said that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

“Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!” I screamed, making him wince at the volume. 

“Look, for you to wander around the village, you need permission from the Hokage.”

“Then let me go! I can go there myself. Who’s the Hokage anyway?” I said with irritation. I could tell that the man was shocked as I didn’t know who this Hokage was.

“He’s the wisest of our village. He’s the village leader. And I can’t let you go on your own—”

“And why not!?” I protested, cutting the man off. He probably felt annoyed as I heard him take a deep breath, most likely trying to calm himself down before he flings me back into the forest.

“Simply put, I don’t trust you. We can’t have a spy wandering into our village now can we?” I take in his answer and realized that he was right. From his perspective, it seems very strange for a boy snooping around the forest to wander into the village.

“I guess,” I added with a dejected sigh, “Which village is this?”

“Konohagakure.” He simply replied. I nodded, satisfied with the answer. He walked over to the entrance to the gates of Konoha. There were two guards “watching” the gates, but they were—in reality—just sleeping on the job. 

Once we got closer, they peaked their eyes open in a lazy manner. 

“Yo, Kakashi. Back from a mission?” One of the guys asked. So now I know his name.

“Yeah, but I found a little someone snooping around.”

“I wasn’t snooping around, old man.” Kakashi froze along with the two guards. There was a moment of silence before the two guards burst into laughter.

“Man, that kid has some mouth there, Kakashi.”

“Yeah, I know, Kotetsu.” Kakashi simply answered with anger rising from his voice.

“Woah there, Kakashi, be careful not to get too angry, wouldn’t want your old blood pressure to go up now would you?” I said in a joking tone, causing an outburst from the two guards. Kakashi, in turn, jostled me up to his shoulders, making me glare at the back of his head.

“Anyway, who’s the kid?” One of the guards, Kotetsu—I think—said. 

“The name's Hachi,” I said, stretching out my hand from behind Kakashi’s head. Kotetsu shook my hand, flashing me a smile.

“Nice to meet you kid. I’m Kotetsu.”

“And I’m Izumo.” The other guard said, also shaking my hand. 

“Alright, enough of introductions. I need to get him to the Hokage now.” Kakashi ruined our nice conversation.

“Bye kid, entertain us more next time.”

“I will if Kakashi’s blood pressure allows it,” I shout with a wave. Izumo and Kotetsu laughed and gave me a wave back. I heard Kakashi sigh for probably the fifth time since I had known him.  
“You okay there buddy? You know, if you’re getting tired this quickly, maybe you should rest.” I said in a mocking tone. I felt Kakashi’s killer glares and he once again shifted me on his shoulders.   
We quickly arrived at a tower, which I assumed was where the Hokage worked. Kakashi went up the stairs and went through a set of doors. Once we were inside, he put me down and bowed at an old man. The old man had a weird hat with the words fire on it. He also wore a white robe that seemed too much like bedsheets to me.

“Lord Hokage, there seems to be someone lurking outside our village,” Kakashi said, making me scoff in mock offense.

“I did no such thing.” The Hokage chuckled. 

“Well, you seem to have a quick mouth.” The Hokage stated.

“Yes, it does seem like that.” 

“What’s your name, child?”

“Hachi.” The Hokage raised his eyebrow.

“Last name?” 

“Do I have to?”

“Hachi!” Kakashi yelled at me.

“Fine!” I grit my teeth. “It’s Kobayashi. Hachi Kobayashi.”

“The wise leaf from the small forest. Interesting name. And I’m assuming you’re part of the Kobayashi clan?” The Hokage mused. I nodded in reply, staring at the floor. “You’re a long way from home, are you not?” I again stayed quiet but nodded in response to the Hokage’s question.

I couldn’t trust my voice at the moment. I just stared at the floor, waiting for the tears to pass on by. I couldn’t cry in front of these people, not when I barely know anything about them. Just mentioning my clan brought back memories. All the times where we smiled and laughed, but those memories were all down the drain. Now, I don’t know what to do. If I go back to my home, I’m sure that the Doctor would follow me there. I had to protect my clan, just like my father had.

“Hachi.” I was sure that the Hokage and Kakashi were calling my name out for some time, but I was zoned out. When I realized that my name was being called out, my head zipped up, showing my red eyes to the Hokage. He looked at my face and his eyes widened before his expression softened into a smile.

“I’ll grant you permanent residence in Konohagakure. However, you’ll be staying with a guardian.” The Hokage explained. I almost zoned out until I heard who I would have to stay with.  
“What!” We both shouted.

“I’m not staying with that old geezer with high blood pressure,” I exclaimed in disbelief.

“I’m sorry Lord Hokage, but I don’t think that I am capable of housing such a brat.” Kakashi retorted, his eyes wide. We both glared at each other after our remarks but was cut off with a small chuckle.

“There’s no changing my mind. Kakashi, you found him, so bear the responsibility that comes with it. And Hachi, this “old geezer” per se, will be your guardian.” The Hokage said with a tone of authority, showing us that there will be no further discussion regarding our new rooming arrangement.

I groaned with a look of defeat.

“Ditto,” Kakashi muttered under his breath. We both stared at each other but after a few seconds, we looked away with our noses in the air. This will be the start of something catastrophic for both of us.


	2. Code 001530 - Chapter 2

Kakashi, or now my so-called new guardian, and I were walking out of the Hokage tower. I was wondering what I should do, but my stomach cut me off. A loud growl exploded from my stomach making my cheeks blood red.

Kakashi looked down from his book with an amused expression on his face.

“I’m guessing you’re hungry then?” He said mockingly.

“Yeah, yeah. Just get me somewhere to eat.” I said while looking down at the ground, too embarrassed to even see the face that Kakashi was making.

Kakashi took me to a small ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen. Weird name. I thought, but quickly shook the thought away as I realized that I was hungrier than I originally thought I was. Once we arrived inside, I immediately placed myself onto a seat, waiting for anything edible in my stomach.

“What do you want?” Kakashi asked, still reading his orange book.

“I don’t know. Can’t you just order for me?” I said, looking at the different choices of ramen on the menu. I’ve never heard of ramen like this. Back in my village, we had spicy ramen and that was it. 

“Alright. One tonkatsu ramen please.” Kakashi ordered. The chef, who was a middle-aged man, grinned.

“Order coming right up.” He said loudly. He started making the ramen and I stared at the process curiously. I felt Kakashi look at me causing me to stop staring at the ramen and glance back at him.

“You got a problem or something?” I said in a defensive tone.

Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly, but then replied, “No.” cooly.

I stared back at the ramen, getting excited as the chef was almost done. Once he added the finishing touches like the dried seaweed and sesame seeds, I was at the edge of my seat, ready to snatch the bowl. My mouth watered slightly, which under normal circumstances, I would have been embarrassed about, but for now, I’ve thrown away my humanity. 

When the chef handed me the bowl, I immediately dove into the bowl with my pre-broken chopsticks like I was eating my last meal. 

“Woah there. Slow down, wouldn’t want to choke there would ya?” The chef commented, letting out a hardy laugh. I paused my journey to devour the ramen and gave an ear-splitting grin. 

While I was eating my ramen, Kakashi didn’t seem to pay any attention to me, and instead was reading his book. I smirked, taking this chance to eat until my stomach exploded. Without Kakashi noticing, I instantly inhaled five more bowls of ramen. When I had my full, I leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

Kakashi looked up from his book when he realized that I was done. When he saw the 6 bowls of ramen lying on the counter of the store, his jaw dropped. I laughed at his expression, snapping him out of his daze.

Kakashi begrudgingly paid for the meal, grumbling about how his wallet was a lot lighter than before. I just giggled in response, which immediately caused Kakashi to glare at me menacingly.

“How hungry were you anyway? Did you not eat in a while or something?” Kakashi questioned. He meant the question as a joke, but I answered seriously.

“I haven’t eaten in about a week I think,” I said with my finger to my chin. Kakashi looked shocked and his eyes glistened with worry, which surprised me. 

We walked the rest of the way to Kakashi’s house in silence, probably due to the fact that Kakashi was shocked into silence at the knowledge of me not eating for a week. We arrived at Kakashi’s house and he unlocked the door, letting me go in first.

“Your room will be down there. If you need me, I’ll be down the other corridor. Also, I’m guessing you want to be in the ninja academy?” Kakashi pointed to two rooms.

“Yeah.”

“Ok, I’ll take you weapon shopping tomorrow after you go to the academy,” Kakashi said with unusual kindness.

I raised an eyebrow and said, “Thanks, I guess?” with hesitance laced in my voice. I rushed to the room Kakashi appointed to me. I quickly shut the door and looked around.

There wasn’t much, just a small desk and bed. This was probably the guest's room. I let go of the bag which I almost forgot that I had. Feeling exhausted, I collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to get under the sheets. 

So I’m supposed to just stay here for the rest of my life? I thought bitterly. I knew that staying here was dangerous. It was only a few trees away from the Doctor. But for now, they offered me residency, which I was grateful for. I couldn’t go back to my village, not with the Doctor chasing me. He wants me to lead him. But could I really stay here forever? My thoughts fled to my mother and brother. Immediately tears formed in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears, but more formed.

I couldn’t stop myself from crying as few tears turned into waterfalls and a runny nose. I tried to keep as quiet as possible, not wanting for Kakashi to find about my vulnerable state.   
I didn’t realize that I fell asleep until I woke up. Though my head hurt from my breakdown last night, I pushed the pain away and sat up on my bed groggily. I opened the door only for it to reveal to Kakashi. 

“Hey.” He gave me a nervous close-eyed smile. He looked like he was making his way to my room to wake me up.

I raised an eyebrow. “Hey.”

“Well, get ready. You have to get to the academy today.” Kakashi informed me.

“Yeah, okay.” I pushed past him to get to the bathroom.

“I’ll leave some of my old clothes outside.” 

I paused my steps and turned around. “Thanks.”

Kakashi seemed pleased with the response as he spun around to go to the kitchen. I continued my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into the clothes that Kakashi gave me. They were big on me, but it would do for now.

“Come eat breakfast,” Kakashi yelled from the kitchen. As I walked in, black smoke blinded my vision. 

Coughing, I shouted, “Eat what? Ashes?”.

“Sorry, I haven’t had to cook for someone else,” Kakashi called out, frantically trying to put out the fire that abrupted from the cooking pan that he was holding.  
I sighed. At least he tried. I thought as I saw him dumping the burnt pan into a trashcan. 

“It’s fine. I still have the ramen in my system. I’ll just take this apple.” I said, taking an apple that was resting in a fruit bowl. Kakashi nodded understandingly.

“Well, I’ll take you to the academy now,” Kakashi said and I was instantly by the door, not wanting to stay in this smoke-ridden house any longer.

We took off, almost leaving the house to fix itself. When we arrived at the entrance of the academy, Kakashi left, saying that he was busy, but I knew that he didn’t want to step foot in the academy, though I don’t know why.

Well… If I were to stay here forever, I might as well make friends. I thought, walking into the courtyard. I was nearing the doors to the academy when someone ran into me. I landed harshly on the ground, making me a little irritated. I looked back at the person who ran into me.

It was a boy about the same age as me. He had blond hair and three whisper lines that ran across the side of his cheeks. He was wearing bright orange which I did not recommend for ninja. He was rubbing the back of his head, probably hurt from the fall.

“Sorry about that.” He said. He opened his eyes to carefully examine me. He seemed to try and identify me and when he couldn’t, a confused look adorned his face. “Uh… I’m Naruto Uzumaki. Who’re you?”

“Hachi,” I answered while getting up and brushing myself off. I noticed that he was still on the floor and reached out my hand to help him up. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I’m a new student here.” 

“Oh really? I’ll take you to Iruka-sensei then.” Naruto shouted, punching the air. I laughed at his antics.

“Well, I’m in your care then.” 

Apparently, Iruka-sensei was a teacher at the academy, currently taking care of the graduating class. 

“Hello,” I said after Naruto showed me to the teacher. Naruto quickly left the scene, but not before giving me a grin and thumbs up to encourage me, causing me to have a hint of happiness on my face.

“Why hello, who are you?” Iruka-sensei asked with a smile on his face.

“I’m Hachi, the new student?”

“Oh! Welcome. Lord Hokage told me about a new student. Just stay outside of the classroom until I call you in.” Iruka-sensei said with realization on his expression. I nodded in response. With that, he went into the classroom, closing the door.

I heard him quieting the class down and said something about a new student, creating an outburst in noise. Iruka-sensei had a hard time quieting them once more, but once the class was silent, he called for me and I nervously opened the door. When I walked in, I immediately heard the excited buzz of the other students. My stomach twisted at the unwanted attention that I was getting, but I pushed the feeling away once I saw Naruto beaming at me. I returned the smile, causing an outburst in the classroom.

“Oh my god, he smiled!” One girl squealed and the other girls screamed in response. Iruka-sensei had to silence the classroom before I could speak properly.

I looked down at the floor, still having butterflies in my stomach.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and said, “Now, why don’t you introduce yourself?”

I nodded and proceeded to say, “Umm… I’m Hachi. I hope to get along with you all.”

“Any questions for Hachi?” Iruka-sensei asked the class, provoking the girls to jump up.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Can I be your girlfriend?”

“Do you like anyone in the classroom?”

All these questions made me raise an eyebrow. Do all the girls in this classroom only think about boys?

“Uhh… I don’t have a girlfriend and I don’t really plan on having one. I just came into this classroom, I didn’t have a chance to hang out with anyone long enough to form an opinion on them, but, I guess I like Naruto since he helped me find Iruka-sensei.” I answered truthfully while looking at Naruto. He smiled, but that didn’t last long because a lot of the girls started to glare at him. I scrunched my eyebrows together at the hateful attention that Naruto received from the other girls.

Naruto winced slightly and stared at the floor, but it didn’t go unnoticed by me.

“Can you guys stop glaring at him?” I asked, getting slightly annoyed that they would glare at Naruto for no reason. Naruto looked up suddenly at my comment. I returned him a slight smirk. I turned towards the classroom again. 

“I just don’t understand this classroom. There are so many girls here that could become wonderful shinobi, but they get lost on their way because of boys. Honestly, boys aren’t worth two shits.” I finished with Iruka-sensei sending me a disapproving look.

“Hachi, you shouldn’t be swearing.”

I shrugged, “Sorry, force of habit.”

The class was stunned into silence, probably due to the fact that I just insulted an entire gender and also because I swore in front of the entire classroom, including Iruka-sensei. 

“So, can I pick a seat?” Iruka-sensei nodded, gesturing me to go ahead. I quickly ran up to where Naruto was sitting and asked if I could sit with him. He beamed at me and quickly shook his head up and down. 

Iruka-sensei proceeded to give the class a lesson on chakra. I wanted to take notes but realized that I didn’t bring anything with me other than myself. I looked around and saw a boy with black hair sitting next to Naruto. 

“Hey, can I borrow a few sheets of paper?” I whispered across Naruto’s slumped over form. Naruto fell asleep the moment Iruka-sensei started taking out his textbook. The guy next to Naruto glared at me, startling me a little. He seemed to examine me and I just stared at him calmly, still waiting for the sheets of paper.

He begrudgingly gave me a few sheets and I quickly whispered thanks and started to listen to the lesson and take notes. The lesson about chakra was interesting. I finally understood chakra on a deeper level. When I was training with my mom, she only explained that chakra was the source of life and that you can use it for jutsus or to strengthen your body.

Soon, the class was over and I woke up Naruto. I gave him my notes since I mostly memorized them. Naruto looked surprised but then smiled at me.

“Thanks, Hachi! Wanna go eat together?” Naruto asked.

I thought about it, Kakashi probably won’t mind. I looked back at Naruto and smirked, “Where to?” 

Naruto grabbed my wrist and started dragging me across the village. When he stopped, I looked up to see the welcoming sign of Ichiraku Ramen. We went inside and the chef recognized me. The chef asked what we wanted and Naruto said the usual while I said the order from the day before.

Naruto was on his third bowl when he suddenly stopped. I stared at Naruto.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh nothing, I just don’t have money for more.” Naruto said, a little bummed out.

“Don’t worry about it! I can just cover for both of us.” I said while grinning, thinking back to this morning. While Kakashi was “cooking” or whatever he considered melting a pot, I noticed a wallet that seemed to be calling for me on the counter. Naturally, I slipped it into my pocket. 

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked, doubt laced into his voice.

“Absolutely certain.”

“Yeah, alright. Thanks, believe it!” Naruto shouted, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled in return.

We talked for a while and then we finished our ramen. I gladly paid for Naruto, feeling only slightly guilty about using Kakashi’s wallet. After ramen, we parted ways. I tried to remember the way to Kakashi’s house, but I just started to wander around. After wandering for about ten minutes, I finally saw a familiar street and in a few minutes, I found myself in front of Kakashi’s house.   
I walked in and saw that no one was home. I smirked, quickly taking out Kakashi’s wallet. I was about to put it back on the counter when I felt someone take it out of my hands.  
“I’ll be taking that back now,” Kakashi said from behind me, irritation clearly showing in his voice. I turned around to face Kakashi with a small, nervous chuckle.  
“When did you get here?” I said, trying to change the subject.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “When did you take my wallet?”

Sensing that I won’t get out of trouble, I sighed. “When you were melting pans this morning.”

“I was not melting pans. I was trying to cook for you.” Kakashi retorted. I snickered at his ruined pride.

“Sure, tell that to the kitchen you burnt.”

“Just tell me why you stole my wallet.” Kakashi let out a breath of exasperation. 

“For emergencies.”

“Now tell me. What emergencies would there be for you to steal a wallet?”

“Uhh… well, my friend didn’t have enough money for food, so I paid for both of us.” I said, thinking back to Naruto and his ramen. 

“Who’s your friend?” Kakashi asked, suspicious about the incident that I told him.

“A kid named Naruto. He’s sometimes loud and annoying, but he’s a good kid nonetheless.” I said truthfully. Kakashi’s eyes softened.

“Be a good friend to him.” was all Kakashi said before he stepped back. 

“That’s what I planned to do,” I answered.


	3. Code 001530 - Chapter 3

I thought with the sentimental incident that I told Kakashi about would let me off the hook. Apparently, that was not the case. I had to clean up the mess of a kitchen that Kakashi had made. 

“This is not fair! You made the mess, so why don’t you clean it up?” I yelled at Kakashi, who was in the living room, making sure that I was doing the work.

“I think this is the correct punishment for someone who stole my wallet.” Kakashi simply replied, still not looking up from his book. I let out a frustrated sigh and started to clean the kitchen, grumbling incoherent swears.

“Why am I fucking evening doing this?” My thoughts leaked out.

“Language.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Look, you can’t just swear all the time just because of a minor inconvenience,” Kakashi stated, taking a deep sigh and putting down his book.

“Watch me bastard.” I retorted, sticking my tongue out. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“Just keep acting like that. I’ll double your workload.” As soon as I heard Kakashi’s threat, I turned around to maliciously glare at him.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me.” Kakashi mocked me and my blood boiled. Just who does he think he is? I looked down at the work in front of me and scowled. I probably had to work for a few more hours to get this kitchen to look half decent.

I cringed at the amount of work that I had to do. The last thing I wanted to do after escaping the Doctor was to clean a burnt kitchen which I didn’t cause. At the thought of the Doctor, I clenched my fists. I can’t keep thinking back to him. I definitely cannot have my life revolve around someone who I have escaped. Just think about something else. Stop thinking about him. My thoughts seemed to scream.

“I’m gonna fucking kill myself, I swear to god.” I didn’t mean that to come out as aggressive or loud as it did, but Kakashi looked up from his book, meaning that he was at least slightly concerned. “I didn’t mean that seriously,” I said without looking at Kakashi and continuing my job. 

“Then why would you say that?” Kakashi questioned. He looked very curious and I once again let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding. 

“I just say self-deprecating jokes all the time, no need to take me seriously. It’s just how I cope.” I started rambling but before I realized it, I let out too much information. I shut my mouth and quickly started going back to cleaning the kitchen floor.

“What are you coping from?” Kakashi said, getting off the couch and coming into the kitchen.

“Nothing. I just swear a lot. Think of it as a clan trait.” I almost slapped myself. I can’t mention anything about my clan nor about my past. I’m so fucking done.

Kakashi looked intrigued but also amused. He probably knew that I was mentally beating myself for the information that was leaked. What a sadist. 

“Look, just go away. I still need to clean this up.”

“Since when did you want to clean?” Kakashi shot back. I glared at him. “Why don’t you rest for now? Let's talk.”

“No,” I answered, turning my back to him.

“Stop being stubborn. I’m pretty sure you’re hurting. You’re still a kid. You need guidance.”

“Well, you’re wrong about me. I’m not hurting. I’m perfectly healthy and stop treating me like a child.” 

“You just admitted that you use self-deprecating jokes as a coping mechanism. That is definitely not healthy. And I’ll stop treating you like a child when you start acting like an adult.” Kakashi said with a serious tone. I felt cornered into a wall. This conversation was not one that I will or can win. I grit my teeth. I just hate that he’s right. I am not healthy, but that doesn’t mean that I can trust him after two days of meeting him.

“Just stop getting in my business and leave me alone!” I shouted, tears of frustration building up in my eyes. They almost threatened to spill, but I quickly ran out of the house before they did. It didn’t matter though, because I was pretty sure that Kakashi had seen them.

I ran across the streets, not stopping for anything nor anyone. I ran till I couldn’t run anymore. I landed in some old training ground. I hid under a tree and released the tears that were clinging to my eyes. 

“Goddamnit! God-fucking-damnit. I hate this.” I yelled out, punching the tree that was in front of me. My knuckles started to rip, but I didn’t care, I just punched the tree until I could feel myself calm down. Once I felt more steady, I slumped on the ground, leaning against the tree that I was punching.

Kakashi was right. I was not healthy. I was messed up. I used every single sarcastic comment and every single snarky remark as a cover-up. On the inside, I was just as broken and messed up as Kakashi told me I was. It just made me angry that someone who I didn’t even know for a full 3 days could read me flat out as if I was an open book. Of course, most of that was due to me messing up, but the fact that someone picked up on my mistakes so quickly made me frustrated. 

Deep down I knew that the things I went through in the past were eating me inside out, but I didn’t have anyone to share that with, nor will I ever trust anyone with my secrets. I had issues that I didn’t know how to deal with, so I built myself up. I built walls so high and so concrete that I would protect myself from the outside, knowing completely well that I was actually destroying myself with a plague called me.

I feel so insecure knowing that Kakashi knows more about me than I, him. This seems so petty. I don’t even know why I’m so emotional. 

Maybe it was because I was at the brink. I went through so much that I was on the edge of falling. Maybe it was because I was going through so many emotions that I couldn’t handle Kakashi. Either way, it just proved that I wasn’t stable.

I was just suffocating as I couldn’t go back to my village to protect my clan, nor can I tell anyone about it because I didn’t trust them. I couldn’t tell anyone about me. It was to protect my family, but I also knew that a very small part of me was scared that people would judge me and take me back to him. 

After I cried for about an hour, I was finally feeling exhausted. I was exhausted from keeping my walls for so long and I was exhausted from keeping all these secrets.

Kakashi was probably looking for me, or maybe not. I don’t know. I don’t know what Kakashi thinks about. I don’t know anything about Kakashi. But he knows me. 

I knew that in the back of my mind Kakashi was a good person and everything he did was to make sure that I was okay. I don’t know if that was because of the Hokage’s orders or because he just wanted to, but either way, he has shown me kindness. I knew that I needed to make it up to Kakashi.

I may not be able to trust him completely right now, but maybe in the near future, I will be able to.

I returned to Kakashi’s house, with a little difficulty as I tried to remember where to go. I was outside the house and facing the unopened doors. I struggled to open the door, but I calmed myself down by taking deep breaths. I shouldn’t be nervous, but I did yell at Kakashi. My hands slowly turned the door handle. 

When I opened the door, I was immediately engulfed in a hug. I let out a quiet gasp in surprise.

“I’m sorry.” I heard Kakashi’s voice resonate throughout his body. This made me scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

I pushed Kakashi away. “What do you mean? Why are you saying sorry?” I asked.

“I made you uncomfortable when I clearly knew that you were not okay. I made you upset and I’m sorry.” Kakashi explained.

“I should be saying sorry. I know that you just wanted to know more about me and I just didn’t give you a chance. I was frustrated at the fact that you could read me like an open book. It also didn’t help that I made the mistake of revealing more about myself to you. I just… I can’t really trust people at the moment.” I ranted, admitting my true feelings. Kakashi nodded in response.  
“I should have known that you weren’t ready to talk and stopped myself.”

“Can we just… restart?” I asked, looking down at my feet, too shy to look back at Kakashi’s face.

“Of course.” My head shot up to see Kakashi’s expression. He smiled and ruffled my hair. I lips twitched upward into a smile.

“Hi, I’m Hachi Kobayashi.” I reached my hand forward for a handshake.

“Hi, I’m Kakashi Hatake.” Kakashi shook my hand. “Well, how about we start by introducing ourselves—only if you are okay with it.”

I nodded. “It’s fine. I owe you an explanation.” Kakashi gave me a closed-eyed smile.

“Well, I’m a Kobayashi, a clan that’s known for their kekkei genkai of converting air into energy.”

“I’ve never heard of that clan,” Kakashi stated.

“It’s not a known clan because our kekkei genkai comes at a heavy cost and we don’t have a lot of clansmen. It’s sort of a pretty useless kekkei genkai. Only scientists or higher-ups know about our clan.”

Kakashi’s eyebrow tugged upwards, showing his interest.

“When I was 9, I was in the academy for ninja. I was coming home one day from school when I was kidnapped. I was put into the human trafficking system and was sold to a feudal lord. I escaped and then I ran into a scientist. What I didn’t know was that the scientist wanted more information about my clan and their kekkei genkai because he wanted to experiment on eternal life. I got away, fortunately when he was out getting supplies, and then I landed here.” I finished my story and looked down, not wanting to see Kakashi’s reaction. He could be looking at me with disgust or He could be thinking of sending me back or—

“Are you okay?” My head shot up at Kakashi’s question.

“W-what?” I spluttered, too shocked at Kakashi’s concern.

“Are you okay? You’re still only a child.”

“Yeah, a child who grew up too fast to have a childhood,” I muttered bitterly. Kakashi’s eyes softened and he opened his arms. He engulfed me in a warm hug and I burst out into tears.  
When was the last time I was genuinely hugged? I thought. My hands scrunched up Kakashi’s shirt as tears soaked his shoulder. Kakashi was about to break the hug, but he soon realized now is not the time.

I don’t know how long my tears lasted, but I knew that I wouldn’t be crying for a long time now. First, because I found someone that actually cared about me and second because I cried too much for a day. When I was done, I slowly unhinged my grip from his shirt and looked up, only to be greeted with a smile.

I wiped my face from tears and snot.

“Please don’t tell anyone about my clan. With the Doctor still out there, I don’t know who to trust. My clan might be in danger and I just can’t be the reason for their demise.” I started to ramble, feeling lost and out of breath.

“Relax, I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me you know. Though I know why if you don’t.” Kakashi reassured me, patting me on the back.

I calmed down while simultaneously nodding. I took a few deep breaths while swallowing my hiccups. After a few moments, my thoughts had cleared and though I worried about trusting Kakashi about my background, I decided to push those feelings away. I needed to start anew. This is my life now and I can’t have it revolving around a stupid Doctor that doesn’t use deodorant.

“Now that you know my life story, what about you?”

“Well…”


End file.
